Wonder Cave
Wonder Cave is a dark but shallow cave located in Superior City. The cave only features two levels, although the bottom floor is completely darkened and requires TM70 Flash to see beyond a few feet. Wild have made the cave their home, lending the cave its name. Gym Leader Devon of Superior City must be visited inside the cave in order to open the gym for battle. Walkthrough The first room is a small, square room with only a ladder in the center. Following the stairs down will lead to the basement level which is dark and requires to see further than the small radius provided. Heading south around the boulders will lead past a Black Belt. Continuing west and following the rocks around north and back east past the Hiker will lead to a small fork. In the west is an optional battle with a Ranger as well as an IV Stone which requires HM04 Strength to reach. In the north is a ladder that will lead back to the top floor. The ladder leads to the center of the western side of the top floor. Heading south and up the platform will land the player TM70 Flash. The platform on the northern wall has an IV Stone. The stairs just north of the ladder from the basement will lead around the square path past some ninjas and back down some stairs to the eastern side of the room. The platform on the northern side of this section leads to a rock that contains , but both and are required to reach it. On the south wall of the room is the Dolly, but HM04 Strength is required to move the rock out of the way to reach it. The ladder in the center of the floor will lead back down to the basement floor. Walking around the boulders heading to the east wall and then walking to the north wall will lead past a Ranger. Following the path west will lead past a Cool Trainer and then head south down some stairs to a Hiker. Continuing east will lead past the final trainer in the Wonder Cave and up the stairs to the upper level. TIP: Looking to catch Unown at this stage in the game? Be sure to be prepared before heading up the final ladder. The from Route 301 and the from Naragex Forest may make the encounter slightly easier. The Superior City Legend Researcher and Gym Leader Devon will greet you and have you face off against a level 12 Unown. After the battle, follow the path back outside to Superior City. 'Rock Climb' After obtaining Rock Climb a rock on the first floor becomes accessible to the player. Interacting with this rock will cause a level 60 shiny Unown to appear; there is no limit to the number of Unown that will spawn from this rock and they will always be shiny. Obtainable Items |} Trainers 'Dark Floor' ''Part 1'' |9}} |9}} |7}} |9}} |10}} ''Part 2'' |8}} |6}} |8}} |10}} |12}} 'Ground Floor' |10}} |10}} Encounterable Pokémon 'Ground Floor' |Z|O|4-8|8%}} |Z|O|4-8|40%}} |Z|O|5-9|2%}} |Z|O|4-8|10%}} |Z|O|4-8|10%}} |Z|O|4-8|20%}} |Z|O|4-8|10%}} |} 'Dark Floor' |Z|O|4-8|20%}} |Z|O|5-9|2%}} |Z|O|4-8|14%}} |Z|O|4-8|9%}} |Z|O|4-8|30%}} |Z|O|4-8|5%}} |Z|O|4-8|20%}} |} Category:Location Category:Vesryn